


Milkshakes & Romances

by space_monkey_island



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Story, car, criminal minds - Freeform, matthew gray gubler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_monkey_island/pseuds/space_monkey_island
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader works as a make up assistant on set, matthew and reader go on a lunch date, listen to music, fall in love, they plan a date night ( chapter 2 ) and possibly some very adult play time activities (chapter 3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Milkshakes & Romances 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey fellow creeper and worshipper of the gube!  
> I just finushed the 11th season and boyyyyy i got some feelings.. i'm on my period rn thats why i completely lost it when i watched it. I have so many feeings. Matthew has been frustrating me for a couple days now ... he is sooooo hot i can't even. And i have the biggest exam of my life in 4 days so of course I procrastinated by writing this gem instead of studying. #prayforme  
> Im gonna stop rambling now.. I hope I can serve ya'll thirsty bitches with this one.. lord know I needed it! This first chapter is really lovey dovey but dont worry my sweet lil children of satan, I got the smut covered in following chapters. 
> 
> I recommend listening along to the music I referenced in the chapter. 
> 
> Cheers! xoxo Space Monkey

MIlkshakes & Romances 1 

 

Matthew was just done shooting for the morning when he popped into the make-up trailer and lounged himself into the couch. „Hey Y/N you got any plans for lunch? “, he smiled. „Nah Kelly and I were just gonna go to catering… why? “, I was nervous, but my heart started fluttering.  
When I started as an Assistant Make-up artist on the show a couple weeks ago, I had just been happy to finally have a job and really settle into Long beach, that I’d meet the cast so up and personal I would’ve never thought.  
When I first met Matthew it was on location somewhere in the hills and he came into Kelly’s trailer, coffee in hand and a big smile on his face. “Hi, I’m Matthew! Sorry I got held up in Pre-Production…”  
“Oh no problem! I’m Y/N … I’m Kelly’s new assistant.” He smiled and took the seat in front of me and the big mirror. It was 9 in the morning, his eyes were puffy and his hair was a mess, but he looked so warm and goofy that it made him just really cute. I turned his chair around and began to put make-up on his skin. I leaned in and he smelled so good, like coffee and the warm summer sun. His skin was soft under my fingertips, I looked at him. Looked at every freckle and line on his face, like I wanted to memorize it. By now, I knew that face pretty well; I could look at it every morning before shooting and every afternoon for touch ups. His eyes, always full of excitement and mischief, his dark, curly hair, his lips, so luscious and red.  
"I don't know, I wanted to go to Denny's, get some milkshakes and stuff; you wanna come, too? " he asked, his voice soft and raspy. I realized I had been staring into the void thinking about him and snapped back to reality. I felt myself blushing and clenched the brush in my hand. "Yeah! Cool, I'd really like that..." I tried to sound nonchalant, but stumbled over my words. We left the trailer with the others walking to the catering tent, nobody seemed to notice that we split from the crowd in front of it and headed to Matthew's car. His coffee coloured station wagon was hot from the sun when we got in and I looked around while he drove. The radio automaticly started palying Sam Cooke. A little monster hanging from the mirror swayed to the movement of the car. The sunlight played with his face and illuminated the hairs on his arm. I stretched in the seat and layed my head on the side, looking out the window. I enjoyed the warm wind on my face.  
"Beautiful day isn't it? "  
"Yeah " I sang along to the song, " don't much biology, dont't know much about a science book, don't know much about the french I took" He jumped in, his voice way to high, and sang the words loudly. I had to contain my laughter. "But I do know that I love you, and I know that, if you love me too, what a wonderful world this would be."  
We had a laughing fit and continued to butcher Sam Cooke's: The best of, while he pulled into Denny's drive through. I quickly truned down the music when we got to the window.  
"Can I get two chocolate milkshakes, Two chesse Quesadillas and a large fries please?" He recited in his "speed-reid" voice.  
"That's it... yes ... thank you!" He rolled up to the next window.  
"How did you know what I wanted?" I laughed, stunned. "Can you read minds?"  
"Not exactly" he said while taking our food and putting in on my lap. "I mean I do have quite the magical abilities, but now..." reached in his pocket to pay " I mean... I just guessed..." He smiled and nervously touched the strand of hair falling in his face. He was too cute, he was embarassed!  
"No it's okay I was just wondering" I took a sip of my milkshake. "Ugh.. isn't this just the best?!" I gave him his shake and he also took a sip. I watched as his lips struggled to find the straw, embrace it and suck on it. Hard.  
"Mhmm.. delicious" He pulled back onto the road heading to the shoot. He turned up the radio again and nodded his head to the music. I started to unpack the food and took a big bite out of one Quesadilla.  
"I like that song... who is that?" I asked.  
"ehm.. that's ..they're the Zombies!"  
"Sounds great! I didn't know you were into that stuff"  
"Yeah, I love 70's rock'n'roll... you know, really all of the old stuff. Can you hand me the fries?"  
"ya sure" I tried to hand them over to him, but he was busy driving and watching traffic.  
"Just put some in my mouth" he said and opened his mouth comicly wide. I snickered and fed him three fries. Watching his lips drove me crazy. He chewed, grinning from ear to ear, before he opened his mouth again.  
"mhmm!" he made excitedly when "Time of the season" came on the radio. He shimmied in his seat and started doing a little dance. I turned it all the way up and we both sang along. When we got back to location we had turned the music down again and contained ourselves. He turned the engine off, but we stayed in the car finishing our food.  
"That was alot of fun" I said in between bites.  
"Oh yeah! We should hang out sometime again... you know, after shooting. We can, .. we can like gooo tooo aaa .. bar sometime. or not! you know.. you don't have to. If.. is this weird? Sorry if that sounded weird!"  
I laughed " No it wasn't weird! I'd love to hang with you again."  
"okay great! I can take you when we're done shooting for today if you want.." He smiled, looking at me and back at the wheel again.  
"okay" I smiled and got out of the car. He followed, putting on his sunglasses while he locked the car. He walked around the car and put his hand on my shoulder " okay then I'll see you later" he said and pulled me in for a hug. I let my hands wander over his back and shoulders and took a deep breath, with my nose pressed into his shirt, I smelled that delicious scent again.


	2. A movie date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Matthew and the reader met on the Criminal Minds set, they go on a movie date and get close to each other.

When Matthew and I got back and I was in the make up tailer again I couldn’t stop thinking about when he hugged me and how tight he had held me.

The whole time as I was prettying up the actors I just thought about messy hair and puckered lips… instead of fake blood, wounds, bruises, and the occasional touch up on one of the main actors.   
The door to the trailer opened and closed behind me, but I was in my own world. What would we do tonight? Where was Matthew going to take me? Then suddenly I heard a voice behind me.  
“Are you busy right now, Y/N?”

  
I turned around and saw Matthew standing at the door. “No no, come here! I was just zoning out I’m sorry” I tried to cover up with a laugh.

He sat down and looked me up and down in the mirror. “Shemar is doing a scene right now, and it’s taking forever so I thought I’d stop by… and get my face sorted!”

  
“you kidding? You don’t need your face sorted!” I laughed “Your face is nice…” It had slipped before I could hold it back – glad I didn’t say perfect tho, even though that’s more like the truth.   
“Oh ..” He chuckled “Thanks”

  
I put my hand on the back of his chair and playfully touched his neck. “Yours ain’t so bad either!” He said, smiling.   
I couldn’t say anything and just proceeded to carefully put make-up on his face. When I got to his cheekbones I said softly:” Close your eyes.” And he closed his eyes.

I leaned towards him and dabbed the sponge over his eyelids.   
My hand held his chin in place so he wouldn’t accidently move. “Open” I told him, and he slowly opened his eyes. He smiled and took my hand.

His thumb caressed the stained back of my sponge-holding hand.   
“I was wondering – what are we going to do tonight? Like… did you have something in mind? Beeecause..” I dragged out the word “I have an idea.”   
He looked a little puzzled and pleasantly surprised. “Hit me. Anything you wanna do.”

  
“Okay so promise you won't laugh at me…! Cause I saw this billboard yesterday and I was really excited and I thought maybe you would like it too…”  
“I won't laugh” he made a very unconvincing “stern face”

  
“I saw that they’re showing the original Dracula movie over at the New Beverly tonight – you know, the 1931 version – and I know it's such a cliché to go to the movies, but I was going to go see it before you asked me…”   
I stopped rambling and looked at him. His stern façade had turned into a childish grin.   
“I'm trying not to freak out right now, but seriously that is EXACTLY what I was going to say we’d do!” He said excitedly. “Oh my god I didn’t know you liked horror genre films?”

  
“yeah I don’t exactly like horror, I like the mysterious stuff you know, the stuff that fucks your brain up” I laughed “and like.. Old legends and stuff. I watched Dracula when I was a kid and I really fell in love with it.” I put the make-up sponge down. “Anyways…, so you wanna go then?”

  
“Yeah! Totally!”   
We looked at each other for what must have been a minute, but felt like forever. I lovely feeling started to swell up in my stomach.   
Matthew crossed his eyes and I burst out laughing.

  
“Hey Y/N! Have you seen Matthew? We need him on set for… Oh! There you are! What have you been up to we’ve been looking all over for ya!” Ed, an executive Producer on the show, came storming into the trailer and was startled by seeing Matthew in my chair.  
Matthew jumped up, said “Bye, see you later!” and with a wink, disappeared out the door.   
The afternoon dragged along like old chewing gum. I couldn’t wait till they called it quits for the day.

  
Then the moment came where everybody was packing up and I could finally wander over to Matthew’s car. He was already waiting for me.  
Hello Y/N, how’re you doing? Ready to go?” He was leaning on his car, sunglasses on, looking like a hot mess.

  
“yes. I'm so ready” I laughed “It was a looong day, wasn’t it?” We got in his car and drove off.

  
When we got into the theater there was mostly a crowd of film nerds and comic geeks around. Nobody would pay us particular attention tonight.   
We went to get tickets and snacks. When our arms were full with soda cups and bags of m&m’s we made our way to the theater.

I had noticed that Matthew had chosen one of the back rows of the theater and I didn’t really know if that was on purpose or not, or if he meant anything by that, but I hoped he did.   
We sat down in our seats and waited for the movie to start.

  
“Now this thing isn’t working!” Matthew said annoyed, and I looked over to see he had flipped the armrest between us up, so that we were sitting on a couch rather than two seats. I looked at him, baffled.  
“What? This thing was broken and on the verge of spilling my coke… It's more comfy like this anyways.”

  
“Yeah well… that is true.” I checked him out in the dim light. He looked like the most comfy person on planet earth with his big sweater and his ruffled brown hair.   
I leaned onto him and put my head on his shoulder. “Want some?” I gave him the bag of m&m’s .

  
The light dimmed fully and the movie started.   
Matthew and I were full on cuddling now and my fingers were interlaced with his’. I enjoyed feeling his warmth, his one hand on my hip and the other in my own.  
Halfway into the movie I lifted my head of his shoulder, as if to whisper something in his ear, and kissed his neck, just below the ear.

  
I could hear his muffled surprised inhale of breath. I continued kissing his down his neck, very tenderly. He turned his head and looked at me with his dark puppy eyes and we kissed.   
His perfect, soft lips crashed into mine and took my heart by storm. They satisfied the longing I had in my chest and deleted my brain.   
Our lips sent electricity through our bodies. Tenderly he pulled away, only to, with even more delicateness, press his lips into mine again.

  
My hands were around his neck and travelled over his chest.   
He kissed me long and deep. His mouth travelled down to my neck, my collarbone, and then up to my ear again.   
“You’re a really good kisser…” Matthew whispered into my ear, his lips touching my earlobe, sending shivers down my spine.   
“Thanks” I whispered back.

We continued making out, our hands exploring where lips couldn’t go, and our eyes looking deep into each other. We didn’t look at the screen at all. It might as well have been commercials we were watching.

  
When the movie was over and the lights slowly turned on, it was like we woke from a beautiful hazy dream. We got up, our fingers interlaced, and walked out of the theater.

The air was chilly and I walked close to Matthew to be warm. He put his arm around me while we walked to the car. It was only the sound of the passing cars and our footsteps in rythmic unison now.   
"Tell me something about you, anything.." He broke the comfortable silence.

  
"Hmm..." I pondered "Well, ... I lived in Alaska for the first 14 years of my life. Then I moved around a lot with my mom, I lived in Washington, Arizona, and now California. I kinda miss the Winter sometimes."   
"oh, that's really interesting! I grew up in the desert so I'm used to it here." He smiled "How did you get into Make-Up?"

  
"I don't know I guess I've always loved making people obscure and mysterious... like, how they would never see themselves otherwise, you know? And I love how I can be part of the story in a way, putting the creativity in the look."  
"Yeah I can see that" I loved the little wrinkles next to his eyes when he smiled.

  
We got in the Car and Matthew started to drive. "I want to show you something. It's one of my favorite places in town."  
We headed south on the Highway and after a couple minutes he took an exit. We drove into a residential area up a pretty steep road that curved around the hill.

We passed house after house, then he pulled over on the side of the road were two big cyprus trees were. When he stopped, I could see why he had chosen this spot.  
"Wow" was everything I could say right now.

  
"Isn't it beautiful?" We were parked on the edge of the slope road and from this spot we could see a couple miles in pretty much every direction. Thousands of little lights below us. You could see over half the city.

  
"I come here sometimes after a hard day on set just to relax and look at this view. It reminds me how small we really are in this world, and still how many lives we can touch from this privileged position. "  
"I know what you mean."

  
I sighed and looked at him. His eyes, his lips. We kissed, tenderly at first, then the kiss intensified and his hand was in my hair and on my neck, the other one on my rips, his thumb grazing the underwire in my bra.   
Our lips parted and he looked at me, a careful question in his eyes. "It's okay" I whispered.

  
I kissed his cheek, his ear, before our lips joined again, more rough than ever. His hand was under my shirt on my stomach, then in my bra. My stomach tingled.

  
My hands wandered down his chest and lifted his shirt. I kissed down his neck and stomach and started undoing his belt.   
His moan send a shiver down my spine and into my pants.

  
I palmed his hardening dick through his underwear, massaged it, felt it straining against the the fabric. I pulled down his waistband and his hard cock sprung out.

I lowered my face onto the tip of his cock and took it into my mouth.   
"Hnnnngghhnmm...." Matthew threw his head back and opened his mouth in an involuntary moan. His breathing was rapid and turned more and more into a moan.

  
I felt him hold the hair out of my face while I blew him. Slow and steady at first, letting him touch the back of my throat. My tongue swirling around the head, I picked up the pace.   
"..Ohh ... mmmmhh " Matthew had closed his eyes " ahh aaah..... oh pleaseee .... baby" He licked his lips, then took a sharp breath in.

  
"OOooohh fuucckk.... I'm close"   
But I kept on pumping him through his orgasm and swallowed. His moan was out of this world and truely the sexiest thing I'd ever heard.

  
I lifted my head and he held my cheek, then wiped my mouth with his thumb. I put my arms around him and tenderly we kissed.

His mouth wandered to my ear and whispered:" You make me feel so good.."

  
I smiled and my answer were more kisses and more hands exploring each other. He felt so good under my fingertips.

  
"Wanna go to my place?" He said with a laugh  
"I'd love to..." I kissed him slow and deep and took his lower lip between my teeth.

  
He took my hand and our fingers interlaced while he turned the car and we disappeared into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading <3 I'm really overwhelmed by how many of you read the first chapter and I hope you liked where the story went in this one *.. awkward laugh*.  
> Please leave a comment or kudos if you liked it it means a lot to me:) Sorry it took me so long to write chapter 2 but I had to figuere out what to do with the rest of my life here university applications and so you know plenty of existential crisis *cries and crafts*


End file.
